


Shared Past

by imthederpyfox



Series: Sanders sides [8]
Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hair Pulling, I know, Other, Panic Attacks, Slight Mention of Blood, and, anxious ticks (lip biting, cute fluff and past angst, fluff from me?, good job i mashed it together with some angst, i ya squint, if I’ve missed anything let me know, mentions of self harm, nail digging), touch starvation, unheard of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: Deceit and Virgil have both been through bad pasts with the dark sides. They comfort each other.Read warnings, as always.This was a one shot I made for Tumblr, decided to upload, didn't do a lengthy description like I usually do.





	Shared Past

Virgil shakily made his way down the hall, his nails digging into his palms. It would be painful but for the ringing in his ears and the blood rushing around his head.  
He told himself to keep walking, trying to overpower the anxious thoughts in his mind.  
Just keep walking.  
Just keep walking.  
Almost there…  
He wondered past Logan’s room, rain sounds softly coming through the door signalling the other was asleep.  
Past Roman’s, who sounded like he was watching and softly singing along to Princess and the Frog, he really didn’t want to disturb the Prince while he was watching Disney, so he kept walking.  
Patton’s room was silent but for soft breathing, good, the dad needed his rest. He had been stressing too much recently.  
And at last he came to the door. The corridor had seemed too daunting but he had trudged on, and he softly wrapped on the door.  
“Come in?” Came a slightly confused voice.  
He took a long breathe - as long as he could whole he was feeling this anxious - and slowly opened the door.  
He looked down to the floor, not even looking to the other side.  
“Virgil?” Deceit asked, confused at first until Virgil didn’t answer more than biting his lip and continuing to stare at the carpet. “V, come here.”  
Virgil looked up to see the other side was sitting on his bed, his laptop open next to him, his arms open, knowing exactly what the anxious side was feeling.  
He made his way over, perching on the edge of the bed and letting his head rest on the others shoulder and strong, warm arms circled him. He hadn’t realised how cold he had been…  
“It’s OK, V… I know why you’re upset.” Deceit spoke softly, not like he would do in front of the others. Upon seeing the other sides white knuckles he softly took the others hands, uncurling them and letting out a soft ‘tsk’ at the drops of blood on his friends palms. “Do you know what triggered it…?” he asked as he grabbed took out a tissue from his pocket and wiped the others hands gently.  
“I… I do-don’t know…” Virgil managed to mumble after a moment. Deceit knew it often took his fellow side a while to get out what he wanted to say when he was upset. “It’s just… A-all… Come back…”  
Deceit nodded, careful of how he was touching the other, knowing how much it could trigger him further. Though he was used to dealing with Virgil’s attacks, he never enjoyed how exhausted the other was left, even more than usual.  
“It’s OK.” He gave an understand smile.  
Virgil avoided looking at him, staring once again at the carpet, focusing on a spot of what appeared to be dried blood. More feeling came rushing back, feelings he hated. Feelings he had come here to avoid.  
He ran a hand through his hair, not being able to help it when he gripped on, rather tightly. Deceit was quick to softly take his hand away, not mentioning the fact that the other was softly crying.  
“I… I-I don’t wa-want to… Do a-anything… Stupid…” Virgil spoke, his breathing quickening as more tears came.  
Deceit quickly held him, moving round slowly, gently to not scare the other further or set of his PTSD… He knew the pain… And moved round on the bed until the other was on his lap, curled up with his head tucked on his shoulder.  
“Well-” Deceit spoke, stroking up and down the others back comfortingly, and softly pulling the others lip from between his teeth before he made it bleed like usual. He could always tell when the other had been awake all night. While the others noticed the darker bags - or what they assumed to be makeup - he always noticed the small scabs on his skin, the soft cuts from him scraping his nails over himself in one of his many ticks, or the scabs on his lips. “That’s what I’m here for.” He smiled, stroking the others hair and feeling Virgil relax slightly.  
The anxious side tried to take a deep breathe, hitching a few times but slowly falling into a slower rhythm when he placed his scar covered hand over Deceit’s heart and feeling the slow paced - though higher than usual… These late night talks were never good for either of them and it wasn’t always Virgil who was upset - heart rate and concentrated breathing.  
“Can… Can I stay… Please…?” Virgil asked.  
“You can stay as long as you need. Or want to. I’m right here V… I’ll protect you from anything that comes for you.” Deceit smiled softly as the younger side did something similar to a purr - though he chose not to mention it.  
“Alright ROMAN.” Virgil joked, and Deceit could feel his small smirk on his chest.  
“Screw you.” Deceit smirked.  
“You wish.”  
He let out a small chuckle. “Night, V.”  
“Night, D… And thank you…”


End file.
